


Another Experiment

by Captain_Platinum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Platinum/pseuds/Captain_Platinum
Summary: will probably delete soon but hey, wanna join a discord server?
Kudos: 1





	Another Experiment

Yeah so... just advertising a chill discord server, you can talk about games, anime, and other stuff, 13+ only. Also no r34.

The Fall Damage Cafe: https://discord.gg/tdsARFcTj3

ehe...


End file.
